


Like Coming Home

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, Reunion Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Carol visits Valkyrie in New Asgard.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



The door opened. Carol turned to see a woman enter, but it was not the woman she was waiting for.

Carol Danvers was at the bar inside the Cracked Horn, the pub in New Asgard. It was early evening. She turned back to her tankard of ale and took a big sip. She was dressed casual: Blue jeans, a black Aerosmith t-shirt, black boots, and brown leather jacket.

“She'll be in soon I’m sure,” Ivar, the barman, said. Ivar was well built, bald with a neat dark beard. He looked like he would be as comfortable serving an axe to the face as he was drinks.

Carol chatted with him a bit. He was eager to hear any information she had to share of the wider universe. Most of her news was about skirmishes on the edges of Kree space.

Carol was continually impressed by how the Asgardians were thriving. They had gone from one of the major powers to almost nothing. But, as Thor had once told her, Asgard was a people not a place. In that spirit these people had shown remarkable resilience and strength to adapt to their new situation.

Carol had been back on Earth since the previous day. A long briefing on galactic goings on at Avengers HQ had kept her occupied until now. She hadn’t told Valkyrie she was coming, Carol hoped she wouldn't mind her dropping in unannounced. 

The door opened. Carol looked round but it was a pair of men who were laughing heartily together as they entered. They approached the bar, calling to Ivar for ale. Carol turned back to her own drink. She didn’t have a specific plan in mind for the night beyond catching up with Valkyrie. She visited when she could and they had become close friends. Sometimes they were lovers too. More often than not. There was a spark between them, maybe more than that. Busy lives that kept them far apart prevented them from figuring out just how strong their feelings for each other were. For now at least.

She finished her drink and was just signalling to Ivar for another when the door opened again. She looked over.

A goddess walked in.

No.

Not a goddess.

A queen.

Valkyrie was just as beautiful as Carol remembered. She was dressed in black jeans and boots and an oversized cream woollen sweater. When she saw Carol at the bar Valkyrie’s face lit up, a wide smile on her lips and joy in her eyes.

“Hi your majesty,” Carol greeted.

Valkyrie was quick to swoop in and give Carol a tight hug. “I’m so happy you’re here!” She turned and called out to the pub “The drinks are on me tonight, celebrating a hero's return!” Merry cheers followed and Valkyrie smiled at Carol again. “Shall we eat? I’m starving.”

With Valkyrie here Carol felt a warm happiness. It was what she had hoped to find by visiting. Being with Valkyrie had recently started feeling like coming home. She didn’t focus on that feeling though. That was a path she couldn’t explore. Not right now anyway.

Drink and food flowed freely and the Cracked Horn took on a party atmosphere.

There was conversation. There were games of darts. There were jokes and toasts.

Carol spent time talking to some Asgardians who had just discovered 80’s rock music. She learned a song from them of battles lost and won that reduced even some of the hardest Asgardians to tears. She didn’t monopolise Valkyrie’s time but she always had an awareness of her presence. She was a natural leader. She didn’t act like she was above anyone in the pub, she spoke to everyone, shared precious moments with the people she ruled. As the night went on Carol found herself admiring Valkyrie more and more.

While Carol was watching a game of darts she felt a hand come to rest on her butt. Valkyrie stepped up beside her. “Another drink?” The hand on her rear squeezed.

“Sure,” Carol nodded.

Valkyrie gave her a smirk and squeezed her butt again before heading to the bar. Carol watched her go. She was sure Valkyrie put an extra sway in her step to show off her own behind as she walked. Since she was putting that effort in it would have been rude not to look.

Later while Carol was washing her hands in the restroom Valkyrie came in. Carol smiled over at her but before she could say anything Valkyrie strode over and kissed her full on the lips. Caught off-guard it took her a second to respond. Valkyrie tasted of ale. Her lips were soft. Kissing her was as wonderful as she remembered. Carol held her wet hands out at her sides.

“You’re coming home with me tonight, right?” Valkyrie said when she broke the kiss.

“It had crossed my mind, I didn’t want to assume,” Carol replied.

“When you’re here my bed is your bed,” Valkyrie slid a hand round Carol's thigh and pressed up between her legs.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Make sure you do,” the queen kissed her again then headed for a stall.

Carol splashed some water on her flushed face before drying her hands and heading back out to the fun.

As the night went on they exchanged flirtations and touches. Their hands brushed together. They shared looks of unmistakable lust.

Carol had no idea if Valkyrie had had other partners during their time apart. She certainly wouldn’t be offended to learn she had. No one in the pub seemed to be showing and jealously or possessiveness towards Valkyrie. Carol knew there was a chance that one day she’d come to visit and find Valkyrie in a relationship with someone else. She tried to avoid thinking about that possibility though. Carol didn’t like that thought at all.

Valkyrie and Carol ended up at a table together at the back. They were sitting close together. Very close. Their hands under the table were on each other’s thighs. They talked low and quiet, Valkyrie was telling her about the problems they’d had growing crops from Asgard in the alien soil of Earth.

As she spoke Valkyrie’s hand slowly moved, the tips of her fingers followed the curve of Carol's thigh. Carol tilted her head giving her a ‘what are you doing?’ look. Valkyrie ignored her and just kept telling her about their efforts to farm the land.

Valkyrie pressed her fingers harder against the inside of Carol’s thigh. Getting the message Carol shifted her legs a little further apart. Valkyrie smirked.

“You have to make sure you have the chemistry right, like so many things in life,” Valkyrie said. Her fingers lightly rubbed between Carol’s thighs. The fabric of her jeans and underwear felt like way to much of barrier for Carol’s liking.

“I don’t imagine chemistry is a problem for you. You’re the catalyst for all kinds of reactions in me.”

Valkyrie grinned and rubbed harder with her fingers along the seam of Carol’s jeans. Carol’s breath hitched. Her eyes swept round the room. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. That didn’t mean no one would notice. Carol wasn’t sure if the table covered what Valkyrie was doing from all angles. Though it felt so good she wasn’t sure if she cared if someone did notice.

While they continued to talk about nothing at all the real conversation was going on in their expressions and in their eyes and in the way Valkyrie kept teasing her.

“I think I’m ready to go,” Carol said, the lust on her face conveying the double meaning of the words.

“You don’t want another drink?”

Carol shook her head. “I have a different kind of thirst I’d like to satisfy.”

“I guarantee you all the satisfaction you can handle.” Valkyrie downed the last of her ale.

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

Leaving wasn’t a quick process. It seemed like everyone in the pub wanted to bid their queen goodnight and say their farewells to Carol.

After extracting themselves from the Cracked Horn, turning down numerous offers of drinks and games, they headed hand in hand to Valkyrie’s place.

“I was staring to think we’d never get out of there,” laughed Carol.

“People love you, can’t blame them for that.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if you hadn’t got me so worked up.”

“Would have been less fun though,” Valkyrie grinned.

There was a chill in the air as they walked but it wasn’t so bad. The thought of what was going to happen as soon as they were behind a closed door was more than enough to keep Carol running hot. They were holding hands like they were actually together instead of just opportunistic lovers.

Valkyrie lived in a humble home, much like most of the others in New Asgard. It was a two story stone building with an ocean view. The air was rich with salt and the scents of the sea. Waves could be heard crashing on the cliffs below.

They quickly went inside. The door was unlocked, there wasn’t a need for locked doors here. Carol kicked the door shut behind her and practically pounced on Valkyrie, pushing her up against the closest wall.

“Someone’s keen,” Valkyrie chuckled.

“Might be something to do with you feeling me up back there.” 

“I’d say I’m sorry but I’m really not. It’s hard to keep my hands off you.”

Carol pressed herself against Valkyrie, shifting so one of her legs pushed up between Valkyrie’s. Their mouths almost came together but instead Carol brushed her lips over Valkyrie’s cheek to her ear. “Now we’re alone you can put your hands anywhere you want.”

Valkyrie made a sound low in her throat.

Their lips came together. It was instant fireworks. Carol felt all the tension that had been building for hours rush into an explosion of passionate kissing. Valkyrie grabbed Carol’s ass with both hands, grinding down on the leg between her thighs. Carol could feel lust flowing through her, could feel the hot impulse between her own legs. Valkyrie made her feel a burning desire that she just couldn’t get enough of.

One desire in particular grew more insistent within her.

When the desire evolved into an aching, undeniable need Carol unbuttoned Valkyrie’s jeans. She broke their kissing and dropped down to her knees. Using both hands she tugged Valkyrie’s jeans down as far as she could get them.

“Those are some fancy panties, were you planning on getting laid tonight?” Carol looked up at her. Valkyrie was wearing a beautiful pair of black lace underwear.

“Ivar might have let me know you were waiting in the pub,” Valkyrie grinned. “So yes, I was planning on getting laid tonight.”

“I’ll need to have words with him about spoiling people’s surprises,” Carol huffed. She slid her hands up Valkyrie’s muscular legs as she craned up to kiss just above the waistband of her underwear. As her hands smoothed up over the outside of Valkyrie’s thighs Carol moved her lips down, brushing them over the thin lace barrier.

“I need your mouth so bad,” Valkyrie said, the fingers of her right hand running through Carol’s short blonde hair.

Carol’s hands came to rest at Valkyrie’s hips. “My mouth's all yours tonight.” She kissed the front of the underwear and turned her eyes up to meet her lover’s gaze. “All of me is.” She nuzzled between Valkyrie’s thighs then mouthed at her sex through the fabric. With broad stokes, using the flat of her tongue, she licked.

Valkyrie parted her thighs as wide as she could while against the wall with her jeans at her boots.

Carol soon could taste Valkyrie through the panties, the scent of her arousal was delightful. Carol thought about how good Valkyrie would taste without anything in the way.

Valkyrie’s hand tightened in Carol’s hair. “Please, I really need you.”

Carol thought about teasing her a while to get back at her for the pub. Lucky for Valkyrie though Carol was just eager. Carol pulled the underwear to the side and immediately put her mouth to work on Valkyrie’s cunt. Her taste was just as intoxicating as Carol recalled. She had missed this so much. After a little bit more teasing with her tongue Carol used the tip of it to circle around Valkyrie’s clit.

Valkyrie moaned, loud and wanton and her grip on Carol’s hair tightened further, holding her right where she needed her.

Carol had no plans to go anywhere. She was exactly where she had been longing to be. Holding the underwear aside with one hand her other hand was on Valkyrie’s hip, keeping her pushed against the wall.

With her mouth Carol settled into a repeating pattern of licking, sucking and swirling her tongue over Valkyrie’s clit. She found the pressure and speed that got the most reaction from her.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Valkyrie groaned.

Carol maintained her focus. Valkyrie breathed harder. Her knees started to wobble. Carol could tell she was almost...almost...almost...

There!

Valkyrie cried out, high and glorious. Her legs quivered then buckled. If it wasn’t for Carol quickly supporting her she probably would have collapsed to the floor.

When she was sure Valkyrie was steady on her feet Carol stood. Her lips and cheeks were wet.

“There have been a lot of nights I’ve thought about you doing that,” Valkyrie said.

“There were a lot of nights I thought about that too.”

Valkyrie pulled Carol in for a fierce kiss, sharing the taste of sex on Carol’s lips.

“Okay I’m going to take these off before I fall on my face,” Valkyrie said. Carol took a few steps back. Valkyrie quickly took off her boots and finished taking off her jeans. Carol took her boots and socks off too and then Valkyrie grabbed her by the hand, dragging her to the bedroom.

Valkyrie stripped down to just her soaked underwear and a matching bralett that plainly displayed the outline of her hard nipples. Then she grabbed the bottom of Carol’s t-shirt. Carol raised her arms so Valkyrie could get the t-shirt off.

“So you were planning on getting fucked tonight too,” Valkyrie said and ran her hands over the scarlet lace bra Carol was wearing.

“I took a quick shopping stop before coming here yes,” Carol grinned.

They got back to kissing and touching. They moved closer to the bed. Carol lost her jeans just before they got there. Once they reached it things accelerated. They helped each other out of their pretty lingerie.

On the bed Valkyrie laid back and beckoned. “Right here. Right now,” she put her hand on her mouth.

Carol didn’t need to be asked twice. She used the headboard of the bed for balance as she positioned herself over Valkyrie. She looked down to see Valkyrie licking her lips like she was about to devour her favourite dessert. With an aggression Carol found insanely sexy Valkyrie grabbed Carol’s ass with both hands and pulled her down to hungry mouth.

Carol’s laugh turned into a moan. Valkyrie didn’t hold back, didn’t tease or tantalise. She started off pretty sloppy. There was a lot of enthusiasm but not a lot of skill. Carol had no complaints, it was hot that Valkyrie was so needy for her cunt, and it still felt good. She kept hold of the headboard and cupped her own breast with her other hand. She pinched her nipple and rolled her hips with a little back and forth motion.

Valkyrie became more attentive, tongue lapping between the lips of Carol’s pussy, dipping into her entrance or circling her clit every four or five licks. Valkyrie squeezed Carol’s ass.

Carol tended to come faster when there was penetration involved. But neither of them were in any hurry. The journey was as enjoyable as the destination. Valkyrie’s tongue went to Carol’s clit more and more often. 

Carol had no idea how much time passed. All she had space in her brain for was how good it felt, and how much she yearned for it to keep going.

When it arrived her orgasm almost caught Carol off-guard. One moment she was riding the waves of enduring pleasure from Valkyrie’s mouth. The next she was soaring. Like going through rushing air, her skin tingled and warmed, blissful, flutters spread out from low in her core.

While the orgasm was winding down Carol met Valkyrie’s gaze. “That was absolutely worth travelling millions of miles through space for.”

They rearranged themselves so they were side by side, facing each other. They snuggled close, a tangle of arms and legs. They kissed and held each other and Carol, in a moment of post-orgasm happiness, almost said ‘I love you’. But she caught herself and said “I missed you,” instead. It wasn’t the right time to open that door.

“I missed you too,” Valkyrie put their foreheads together. They shared unspoken emotion. They were naked together but still not quite letting themselves be fully vulnerable.

They kissed. Fierce and primal. The emotion expressed physically.

“Wait here,” Valkyrie said. With a last kiss she separated herself from Carol. She rolled over and reached off the side of the bed. When her hand came up she was holding a strap-on by the harness. “I got this for us.”

They’d used a strap-on before. This one was new. The dildo was dark purple and had a slight upward curve to it. It was bigger, in both length and girth, than what they had used before. Carol saw on the inside of the harness was smaller toy for the wearer to enjoy.

“Yes,” Carol said.

It didn’t take much time at all for them to get the harness on Valkyrie. Carol tightened the last strap harder than was strictly necessary, making Valkyrie gasp then grin.

“We can play rough if you want.” She retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. She squeezed some into her hand and as she coated the dildo Carol angled in to put her mouth to Valkyrie’s nearest nipple. She sucked it into her mouth and took it between her teeth. Valkyrie hissed. “Fuck."

“Yes, let’s fuck,” Carol gave the nipple another sharp suck. She pushed Valkyrie back on the bed and got on top, knees either side of the Asgardian’s hips.

Looking at the woman laid out before her Carol was in awe. She was beautiful. Her warrior’s body magnificent. There was dark lust in her eyes. A smile on her lips. Carol felt butterflies in her belly that were more than just excitement about what they were about to do. She glanced down and took hold of the slick toy. She resolved to concentrate on the sex rather than her feelings.

Carol got the toy lined up and sank down on it, slowly. The size of it took some getting used to.

“Too much?” Valkyrie asked her fingertips gently stroking Carol’s thighs. She was letting Carol have total control.

“No it’s good. Really good. Just let me...”

It took a few attempts, pursing her lips. She worked it deeper. Inch by inch. She made a contented humming sound when she finally took the whole thing inside her.

“Good?” Valkyrie checked.

“Yes, very,” Carol nodded, she rocked her hips back and forth experimentally. “Oh really really good." She ground down, Valkyrie thrust up to meet her. Valkyrie tightened her hold on Carol’s hips.

Soon Carol was riding the dildo hard and fast. She lost herself in the rush of athletic fucking. One big advantage of Valkyrie being Asgardian was that Carol didn’t need to hold herself back. She knew that Asgardian physiology could withstand so much more than a human could. Enhanced endurance was also a great asset. She didn’t know how long it might be before they got another night like this so she wanted every moment to count.

The bed, reinforced to handle superhuman sexual prowess, gave a few squeaks and creaks.

Orgasm came quicker this time, crashing over Carol like a tidal wave. She slowed down back to rolling her hips in slow circles, the toy deep inside as her legs quivered.

Suddenly, in a burst of strength, Carol found herself flipped onto her back. Valkyrie, fierce and formidable, was now on top. The dildo had slipped free during the maneuverer.

“Unfair of you to take advantage of my vulnerable state,” Carol said.

Valkyrie didn’t respond with words. She adjusted herself between Carol’s spread legs, using one hand to guide the tip of the toy to Carol’s sex, then with a single deep thrust drove it all the way back inside.

Carol groaned, mouth open wide, eyes fluttering.

Their bodies were pressed together.

“Seems to me you like it when I take advantage of you,” Valkyrie purred in her ear before kissing Carol’s neck, then sucking right at the pulse point.

Carol wrapped her legs around Valkyrie’s waist and her arms around Valkyrie’s neck, directing her so their lips came together.

Valkyrie started thrusting, a few slow strokes to start with while they shared hot, open-mouthed kisses. Once Valkyrie got up to full phenomenal fucking speed kissing was difficult. Breathing, moaning and filthy exclamations kept their mouths busy.

As she got close to peaking again Carol cried out her lover’s name over and over. Like a prayer. Like Valkyrie was one of the gods some believed the Asgardians to be. Praising her. Worshipping her. Crying out to her for sweet ecstasy.

They reached climax almost at the same time. Valkyrie eased off, giving them moments to bask in bliss and share soft happy kisses.

“Had enough?” Carol asked.

“No. You?” Valkyrie kissed her on the forehead, the dildo mostly still inside Carol.

“Not even close.”

Valkyrie moved up onto her knees, the shiny wet dildo slid all the way out. “Turn over.”

“Yes your majesty.“ Carol rolled onto her front and got up on her hands and knees, arching her back to raise her butt. She gave Valkyrie an enticing wiggle. Valkyrie gave her ass a playful smack.

From behind Valkyrie entered Carol again with the strap-on, they quickly resumed an energetic rhythm.

The night went on like that. At one point they switched, Carol wore the strap for a while. Then they went back to pleasuring each other using their hands and mouth.

Eventually, when exhaustion finally got the better of them, they went to sleep.

***

When Carol woke the first thing she saw was the same as the last thing she’d seen before going to sleep: Valkyrie.

She dozed for a while. Happy. Just happy. Her was mind free of worries or messy thoughts.

A pressing need to pee forced her to eventually get up.

When she returned to the bedroom she found Valkyrie sitting up mid-stretch.

“Morning beautiful,” Valkyrie smiled, her eyes giving Carol’s nude form an appreciative once over.

“I think it’s afternoon,” Carol flopped herself back beside Valkyrie and kissed her on the lips.

“It was a long night.”

“It was an amazing night.”

There was a moment. The obvious question loomed. They stayed just between the joy of their time together and the sadness that their time was coming to an end.

“When do you have to...?” Valkyrie let the actual word ‘leave' go unsaid.

“Soon.”

“When will you be back?”

Carol reached out and took Valkyrie’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “As soon as I can.” Carol meant it. She resolved to figure out a way to return to Earth more often, and specifically return to New Asgard.

“I’ll be waiting.”

Holding hands Carol snuggled in and rested her head on Valkyrie’s shoulder. They enjoyed a few quiet minutes together.

“I’m gonna shower before I go,” Carol said. “Join me?”

“Absolutely.”

Hand in hand they went to the bathroom.

Soon came the sounds of running water and laughter. Then the sounds of kissing and sweet words.

Carol and Valkyrie made the most of every second they had together.


End file.
